Energy monitoring current transformer are often used as low voltage non-invasive current sensing devices. Underwriters Laboratories (UL) 2808 sets out standards for open-type current transformers rated for use in either 250 volt alternate current (VAC) or 600 VAC line-to-line circuits. The transformers are evaluated for installation within equipment on the load side of the service equipment over current device.